Jason and the Astronauts
by Fanfiction Academy
Summary: This is just to stop the account being deleted until it is put in use. Please excuse evil MSW formatting.


Jason and the Astronauts  
  
"In honour of your great works in capturing and bringing home the golden fleece, I shall give you this honourable quest: My grandmother: Gladys was able to knit with that fleece a nice woollen jumper but we need more for the trousers. Your quest is to go back and get more fleeces, DISMISSED!" and with that Jason and his Argonauts left a bit disgruntled but happy. "Jason my, main man!" a figure ran up, the very image of a sleazebag: Cheap polyester suit, ponytail, sunglasses. Jason's manager! "Bob be happy about this." Began Jason "Jason and Argonauts got new quest for fleeces in return for last quest being comp. err done." Said the huge, brawny, but unfortunately not too intelligent being, called Jason. "What! Jason we need to talk." He put his arm around Jason's shoulder and led him off separately "Jason, we need money not quests, without money I can't make merchandise and reap the benefits." "Bena-what?" "Good stuff." Said Bob exasperated "I need rewards so I can make:  
  
Jason and the Argonauts t-shirts $19.95 Jason and the Argonauts Frisbees $12.50 Jason and the Argonauts table-cloths $29.95 Jason and the Argonauts The Movie! $39.95 Actual appearance may vary from those shown in catalogue.  
  
Without this, you have no food, clothes, swords or pensions and I have no villas fast carts, spas, pools or pretty girls waiting on me in skimpy clothing. You wouldn't want us to miss out on these do you?" said Bob convincingly "Movie sounds interesting. Jason must watch someday." Said Jason perking up "Jason. YOU WERE THERE!" screamed Bob "Oh.. Jason was, wasn't he." Said Jason as a look of realisation came onto his face. "Jason!" a new figure walked in "Hi, When are we going?" said the Argonaut "Oh, Jason never thought about that." Said Jason "Who are you?" Asked Bob "Bill, Bill Railing." "Bill smart he Devi. make clever plan to get fleece last time: he only new recruit! Also, these are the rest: Bob meet Acastus, Actor, Admetus, Amphiaraus, Great Ancaeus son of Poseidon, Little Ancaeus, Argus, Ascalaphphus, Asterius, Atalanta, Augeias, Butes, Caeneus, Calais, Canthus, Castor, Cepheus, Coronus, Echion, Erginus, Euphemus, Euryalus, Eurydamas, Heracles also known as Hercules son of Zeus, Hylas, Idas, Idmon son of Apollo, Iphicles, Iphitus, Laertes, Lynceus, Melampus son of Poseidon, Meleager, Mopsus, Nauplius also son of Poseidon, Oileus, Orpheus, Palaemon, Peleus, Peneleos, Periclymenus son of Poseidon a shape shifter, Phalerus, Phanus, Poeas, Polydeuces, Staphylus, Tiphys, And Zetes." "Hi Argonauts." Said Bob then realised his mistake "Hi Bob" "Hi" "Hi" "Hello" "Hi" "Hello Robert" "Greetings" "Good morning Bob" "Hi"  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Well I'm pleased to meet you." Said Bob "Me too" "And me" "Me too" "ENOUGH!" screamed Bob "Yes that enough. Introduction take many days and we need to get fleece quickly." Said Jason while loading large boxes onto their new ship. The Argonauts were no more, their ship the Argo had been wrecked off the coast of Crete. "Wait!" Said Herecles. "This ship has no name!" "Herecles is correct." Exclaimed Idmon. "We need to name this boat." "Argo was alright we need something similar." Said Zetes "Right, Argos, Arto, Armo, Asmo, Asto, Astro." began Bob "ASTRO!" exclaimed Jason "Jason and the Astronauts!" "It has a nice ring to it." Said Bob  
  
The Astronauts in their trusty ship set off with bob below deck counting what money the astronauts had left. The waves 7 feet tall crashed down near the boat sending everyone flying. The storm lasted 4 days before relenting to let the suns light break through. Finally they reached a sunny island. "Is this the place where the golden fleece was?" asked The sons of Poseidon "If this is place, then the fleece is gone." Said Jason scratching his head "It looks more like the lotus island." His crew however weren't listening, them being already asleep.  
  
OOOH CLIFFHANGER! (kidding) this story sucks and will not be updated 


End file.
